Estelle (Estellise Sidos Heurassein)
Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Estelle) is one of the protagonists of the Tales of Vesperia. She is the princess from the land of Ilyccia. Her hometown is Zaphias, which was the same hometown as another protagonist, Yuri Lowell, only she lived most of her life inside the castle within the city. She first met Yuri after he broke out of the dungeon he was held in. The 2 of them decided to escape the castle together and began their journey. Along the way, they met their friends and traveling companions, Carole, Rita, Judith and Raven. During their journey, they met an Entelexeia named Pharaoh accused her of being an "insipid poison" of the world that they all live in. It is later revealed that it is because she is a special person who is known as the Child of the Full Moon, someone with special powers. In her world, there is a special substance known as aer. Such substance can be utilized with special items known as Blastias. Estelle, being the Child of the Full Moon, can convert the aer into energy to utilize spells. However, this consumes more aer than even the strongest, most potent blastias, which caused a number of disastrous results. Despite this, Estelle was determined to become one of the people who were able to save her entire world. Ultimate Story Estelle made her debut in Ultimate Story 7, playing a key role in the Ultimate Endgame. She is a denizen of a galaxy named Vesperia, which is named after an all powerful star of the galaxy. She knew a lot of vital information regarding the treasures of the Vesperia Galaxy and she was more than willing to share it with her new friends. However, she always felt guilty about something for some reason. During the US7 special story, The Treasures of the Vesperia Galaxy, Link, Obi-wan and Misty as well as each of their groups were assigned the task to find and collect fragments of the Ultimate Treasure that were hidden within the Vesperia Galaxy. There, they met with Estelle and her trusted allies, Flynn, Yuri and Rita. She and her allies instantly became friends with the group and were immediately willing to offer their help. Aside from being a trusted ally and a new member of the Acolytes, Estelle became very close with her new friends, bonding with each of them very quickly. She also became like a little sister to Obi-wan, much to Toph's (kind of) annoyance, claiming that she is Obi-wan's favorite little sister, to which Obi-wan mentioned that he doesn't have a favorite little sister. Often times when she is upset or if the burdens that she had inherited were to much for her to handle, he would always try to comfort her and remind her that she doesn't need to shoulder them alone. Category:Princesses Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters from the Tales of Vesperia Universe Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Nicest Characters